


With Prejudice

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: How the captain of Major Crime chose Jim Ellison to come into the department





	With Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This fic is part catharsis from work and partly inspired by the line that Simon throws Jim in “Deep Water” about being new to the department. It focuses entirely around the captain of Major Crime before Simon.
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, I’m using Major Crime instead of Major Crimes for this story as that is what is on the door to the department in some shots.

Captain Bruce O’Hara was having a really bad day, and that was saying something given that he was about to retire. Problem was, he’d just been told his replacement was going to be that punk Banks.

Smart ass little token, making the higher ups happy that one of ‘them’ wasn’t on the dole from the crooks or snorting stuff in his off hours - it made him sick. All the hard work that he had sunk into making Major Crime the department to get into and the Chief was going to ruin his legacy by putting in the politically convenient choice.

Banks wasn’t going to last a month with Jack Pendergrast. The man was a live wire on his good days. Not that the brass would punish Banks appropriately. No, they’d take it out on Jack and commend Banks for putting up with such ‘hardships.’

They’d look the other way when all the detectives lost respect for the position of captain in their department. They’d kiss Banks’s ass while they made excuses for him because they couldn’t admit that the man was just not up to par with the other officers in the police department.

Having worked himself up into a snit, O’Hara almost snarled at the pretty little thing that dropped his mail off on his desk. He was going to have to work on his attitude when Banks came up to start training in. It wouldn’t do to have a mark of uncooperativeness on his perfect record this close to retirement.

Eyeing the folders in front of him, he saw one that held the applications for the open detective position on his roster. There were a few different people that had made the promotions board, but Major Crimes needed specific types to fill the posting.

Deciding that it wouldn’t do any good to spread rumors by showing his ill humor to the masses, O’Hara started leafing through the informational packets.

He tossed Ellison’s file immediately into the ‘circular file.’ Captain Adams would kill him if he took away the shining star of vice. They said that Ellison could literally sniff out drug dealers like a dog. They also said he bit like one.

If it weren’t for Ellison’s ferocious temper, Homicide certainly would’ve taken him by now regardless of Adams’s wrath. The shrinks kept saying that it was just left over trauma from the military that was getting compounded by the stress from the kind of crimes that vice had to handle sometimes. They had encouraged every captain to take Ellison out of vice before it broke him, but what the hell did shrinks know?

There were criminals out there that needed to be caught, and Ellison was damn good at what he did. Any cop that couldn’t handle that stress didn’t deserve to call himself a cop.

That and the man had enough attitude to put a room full of teenagers to shame. It really was a waste of a fine officer, but that was life.

O’Hara was flipping through another file when a thought niggled at the back of his brain.

Ellison was a golden boy with his exemplary conviction record. Adams had done his best to not write up every little attitude mishap because he was desperate to keep the man working even though he was clearly on the edge of insanity.

He was, in short, perfect.

By the time that Banks stepped into his role as captain officially, Ellison would already have a month in Major Crime. There would be no getting rid of him. And there was no doubt that he’d take the promotion. He was desperate to get out of vice.

And Adams would hold a grudge against Banks for having the best vice cop in the last decade working in his department.

Grinning to himself slightly, O’Hara pulled Ellison’s papers out of his trash can. Time to make the man’s day and make Banks’s life hell.

It was going to be one sweet retirement.


End file.
